


He’s Broken

by polythenepammy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polythenepammy/pseuds/polythenepammy
Summary: 雇佣兵steve！xLolita！bucky





	He’s Broken

1.

他明明已经把枪管抵在了男孩的额头，却在最后一秒僵住指尖，无论如何也无法扣下扳机。

男孩子蜷缩在阴影里，双手捂住自己的嘴，手腕的皮肉单薄，轻而易举地暴露出骨骼精巧的形状，细致而易折断。Steve由此推断他年纪还小。男孩乱糟糟的棕色长发披在肩上，还有一些垂在额前和脸侧，他低着头，Steve看不见他的眼睛，只能瞧见他在黑暗里也闪闪发亮的睫毛。  
消瘦小的肩膀随着呼吸的频率颤抖。他在哭。

Steve蹲下来，把枪收进怀里。四周的空气里掺在着浓重的血腥味，和一股腥腐的花香羼和在一起，令人不安。

他靠近正在发抖的男孩，试探地用手掌抚摸他的发顶。他能感受到皮肤相触时男孩一瞬间呼吸的凝滞，Steve喜欢掌下的触感，温暖柔软，仿佛是小动物的皮毛。他于是像在讨好一只野猫一般轻缓，揉揉男孩的脑袋。那一层薄纱班的战栗慢慢消退，他手心里的男孩慢慢地放松下来，却仍然在小心翼翼的流眼泪。

男孩迟疑着抬起头，他的绿眼睛在夜色里划过流光溢彩的星河，里面似乎藏着渺远浩瀚的神秘光年，Steve这才惊觉他不知不觉间已经靠得多近，他几乎要被那片碧色的银河吸食掉了魂魄。一双纯真又妩媚的眼睛，没有亲吻该是罪过。Steve轻轻地抓住男孩的手腕，让他松开对自己呼吸的桎梏。男孩的脸颊通红，且布满湿热的泪痕，他死死地咬住自己的下唇，不让哭泣的声音溢出唇舌。

Steve想笑，因为这个小家伙真的像极了一只漂亮的小猫。他的五官精致，略微圆润，带着孩子气的天真和娇软，却有一双浩瀚的眼睛，安静、孤寂，藏着钩子。

他的食指点在男孩饱满的唇珠上，“别哭了，”他说，声音是极致的温柔，“我不会伤害你的。”男孩子密长的睫毛抖了抖，Steve才发现男孩的皮肤在阴沉的光线下是橘调的粉红，像是丝绒的质地，一路甜腻地流淌进他身体里最脆弱的部分。

“永远都不会。”他又补充了一句。

2.

”一切完美，Nat，一切都很完美。”

Steve单手把控着方向盘，另一只手拿着手机忙着讲话。电话那一头的女声听起来轻松快意，似乎她的通话对象只是刚结束了一个约会，而不是单枪匹马捣掉了一个毒窝。

“全死了，对。“  
他说着稍稍偏头，就看见副驾上正看向车窗外的男孩，他开了车窗，长发被风扬起遮住了面孔，只能看见一截苍白的下巴。

寂静重新环绕，Steve把手机扔向后座，男孩子把车窗摇上，窗外的路灯打亮了他的面容，他低着头垂着眼，沉默不语。

他很乖。Steve心想。  
这个漂亮的孩子，可能只有16岁，或者更小，他的名字没有写在缉杀的名单上，对于正在执行任务的Steve Rogers，他是个意外。

但其实并不难想像，美貌的少年和毒品，这两者之间的联结就像一条金色鳞片的蛇、一朵开在腐尸的花或是一道新鲜的伤痕，背德且禁忌的美丽。

”Bucky.“  
说话的声音极轻也极柔，甜得像樱桃派艳丽的内馅。

Steve感觉自己的心被男孩脆弱的声线缠绕收紧，缺血般肿胀漂浮。他还没缓过神，还未消化过这个音似“鹿仔”的可爱词语，男孩澄澈的圆眼睛飞快地瞟了他一眼，“大家都这么叫我。”

“Steve.Steve Rogers.”  
他像是应答般也告知了男孩自己的名字。借助窗外连绵不断的路灯，他能看清男孩子眼底深深的乌青，还泛着生涩的玫瑰色——长久的睡眠缺失，他尖细的下巴、理应丰盈的双颊此刻却深深下陷。男孩的手指细瘦、修长，规矩地交叠在膝盖上，偶尔激起一阵细微的痉挛。

Steve找不出任何其他的借口能够昭示这个纤弱的少年，Bucky，他声称的名字，不是一个可怜虫瘾君子。他身上的一切都淤留着海洛因和注射器的痕迹。

你捡了一个大麻烦回家Steve Rogers，随身携带着一个有毒瘾的青少年对于一个雇佣兵来说不算什么值得贺喜的好事。

把他仍在路边，对谁都好。

男孩的声音又一次毫无预兆地响起，Steve没听清，条件反射似的从喉咙里滑出一个疑惑的音节。Bucky看着纠结的手指，“我说谢谢您，先生，”他伸出舌尖舔了舔干涩的下唇，“谢谢您，没……杀了我。”  
他说完拢了拢自己的长头发，把它们全部撇到一个耳侧。他正对着Steve的半张脸清清楚楚的暴露出来，那张短短的猫儿般的小脸，苍白的像月亮，映衬着窗外起伏的路灯泼洒下的温暖橙色光芒，Steve度过很多旧时代的小说，这一刻他脑袋里蹦出一个老古董似的十九世纪修辞——男孩子正对着他的羞怯侧脸，就像一盏精致雕刻的雪花石膏灯，透出最初的黎明晨曦。

那些恼人的意味都消失不见了，那一刻他只看到美。

“小心。”  
下一刻男孩子直接钻进他的怀里，Steve还没回过神，一个毛茸茸的脑袋刮擦着他的下巴，男孩子细窄的身子艰难地撑在他身前，几乎趴在他的大腿上。他终于反应过来男孩正在替自己操作方向盘——他走神了，差点撞上隔离带。  
男孩子一点也不别扭，也没有要责怪他严重失职让他们两个都差点丧命的迹象。他很冷静，开车的动作老成切沉静，还有一点无心自成的、调皮的优雅。他的嘴巴不自然的撅着，并非刻意，而是天生了一幅神态娇憨的稚幼的脸。

Steve尴尬地道歉，重新执掌起安全驾驶的责任。Bucky慢吞吞地从他身上起来，消瘦的腰蹭过他的手臂内侧，说不清是有意还是无意。Steve捕捉到他眼尾调笑的意味，那双碧绿的眼睛被点亮了，男孩鲜艳的嘴唇抿成一条线，扬起惬意的弧度。  
男孩的重量还隐约刻在他的腿上，他不可避免地闻到对方身上干燥的甜味，像是糖水和桃子，混杂着大麻烟缠绵的酸涩。

他收藏了这一段少年的味道，同时有什么东西在心底慢慢滋长。

3.

到加油站的时候Steve下车加油，待他回到车里副驾上的男孩却消失不见。他感到一阵悲切的心慌，竟然生出被抛弃的错觉。然而万幸车窗外那细挑的身影从便利店推门而出，秋夜里风吹的很冷，他只穿着破旧的宽大卫衣和短裤，纤细的小腿在夜风里被吹得毫无血色。脚上的马丁靴高高系起，露出来的一截长袜上印着海绵宝宝的图案。

他终于放心，依靠在椅背上等他的男孩。Bucky没直接上车，而是绕道了他那一侧敲敲车门让他开窗。  
他注意到男孩指间有烟雾和亮光，他意识到那是一只烟。他皱了皱眉摇开车窗，男孩的眼睛还因为先前的哭泣微微红肿。他还没来得及指责他的烟瘾，男孩细长且柔软的手臂就和迎面灌入的冷风一同缠住他的脖颈。他们近在咫尺，男孩含着一口烟吻住了他的嘴，酸甜的烟雾冰凉，缭绕在喉间泛起腥甜。少年的唇舌探进时笨拙却执拗，稚嫩却令人颤栗，正是他不齿的幻想里莓果和果冻的味道。他觉得自己像醉酒般头晕脑胀，他在半梦半醒间张开双眼，看见的是男孩子在白色雾气里若隐若现的、天使般寓于神迹的面庞，他的双眼紧闭，浓密得像羽翼的睫毛之下，浆果色的粉红漫上他眼下的皮肤。

一根尖针戳破了泡泡，他轻轻推开他，不愿使一点力气。

4.

车上的寂静已经保持了十五分钟，Steve把车开上高架。Bucky从口袋里掏出一只棒棒糖，剥掉糖纸含在腮帮子里。  
车里的空气也染上了甜橙的香气，男孩的睫毛一眨一眨，纤长的投影正巧投在Steve的手背，像两只停驻的蝴蝶。  
Steve偷看他，男孩的嘴唇仍然不自然地红肿着，盈着闪亮的银色水光。很漂亮也很动人，提醒着Steve是个该时刻保持悔恨的混蛋。

男孩子的呼吸声忽然变得可以捕捉，从后视镜里Steve发现他的腮帮像小松鼠般鼓起来，不只是因为糖果的缘故。

他猜是他生气了？

少年下一秒的举动直接而危险地证实了他的观察。Bucky靠近他，一双手蛮横地捂住他的眼睛，Steve被吓了一跳惊叫出声，强迫自己别手忙脚乱，在一片黑暗里摸索着把车靠边停下。他被男孩这一闹气着了，挣脱开他的手，然而训斥的话却在看见对方湿漉漉的绿眼睛时全数化为泡沫。

男孩子努力睁大眼睛不让眼泪滚落，漂亮的睫毛也湿透了，纠结在一起捡回来一只小哭包，Steve暗自叹息，迟疑着牵过男孩的手腕，把他拉进自己身边。和一个健壮的成年男子相比较，Bucky瘦小地就像一只轻柔的小鹿，细胳膊细腿，脆弱得不行，藏在Steve怀里就找不到了。

他抽泣的声音听起来很委屈，柔软的手指掐着Steve胸前的衣料——当你抱起一只小猫时，它们也会做一模一样的事，是因为害怕被丢掉吗，

“是我不够吸引你吗？”男孩子在他怀里抬起头，圆眼睛里波光粼粼，他的眼圈更红了，说出来的话软软的，像一口棉花糖。  
“不是，我……”

“我以为你喜欢我的，”男孩的手指慢慢松开，他垂着眼睛，连闻起来都是悲伤的味道。他在Steve怀里扭来扭去，让对方一低头就能看见自己的脸，“我想•，报答你一下。”

男孩皮肤上的浆果色又浮现出来，空气也烧热烧稠，“为了，为了你救了我，从hydra，从我的噩梦里。”  
他用脸颊蹭着Steve的手心，他昂着脖子，小心地、蜻蜓点水般地亲吻男人的侧颈，“这是我唯一有的东西了，我想送给你。”

他说话时的鼻音不这么重了，只是都轻声细语，都是贴在耳畔的絮语，一字一句都敲在心尖上。绵软，酥麻。

Steve着迷地望着眼前男孩娃娃般的面孔，猫咪似的男孩子伸出红透的舌尖舔过他的手指，他的指尖被他含进口腔，他能无比清晰地体会到那里的滑嫩、滚烫。“你的头发是金色的，”男孩不知不觉已经滑出了他的怀抱，他纤细的身体蜷缩在Steve腿间的驾驶室空隙里，大眼睛看向他时天真无邪，“就像太阳神。”

男孩的手指探向Steve的裤链，他的指尖在那儿可观的凸起上打圈儿，嘴角歪歪地弯着。男孩的任何动作毫无疑问都是在他身上点火，Steve捉住那双乱动的手，他的小男孩却探身给了他一个吻，他的声音依然轻轻的、甜甜软软，“你没有逼迫我，或者什么其他老好人的想法，”男孩嘴唇像淋了蜜的软糖，擦过Steve的耳朵，“是我自愿的，从心底。”

解开他裤子的手指动作还很生涩，Bucky半跪在他的腿边，拉下Steve的内裤让他已经勃起的阴茎弹跳出来，男孩子脸红的很厉害，修长的手指握住它，开始轻轻地上下撸动。他的手甚至不能全部掌握住男人的尺寸。男孩的皮肤微凉，但掌心的皮肉温软，用的力气又轻又细。仅仅是他漂亮的手指就能让Steve小腹冒火。  
龟头顶端有透明的液体向外一点点渗出，被男孩的手心捂热抹开变得腻滑，Steve的喘息一点一点变沉重。他的脸红透了，Bucky没停下手上的动作，抬着头注视着动情了的男人，看见对方白皙的皮肤一点一点染上粉红的，以及他颈部皮肤下滚动的喉结，男孩子的眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的火苗，他的心暖烘烘的，从前从来没有这样过，从前那儿都是冰凉的。

他的嘴唇贴上男人的阴茎，亲吻那些纠缠的筋脉，一只手仍然放在根部抚弄。他用舌尖在男人的柱顶画圈，感受到手中的东西变得更烫更硬。他很难把男人包裹在口腔里，仅仅是探入龟头都让他的嘴巴很累很痛。Steve的手轻柔地安抚他的后脑，“乖孩子。”他胯间的男孩努力地吞吐，忙乱中抬起红透的眼睛看着他，绿眼睛里含着眼泪，像两颗浸在水里的珍贵宝石。男孩的口腔高热、以心跳的频率轻轻地收缩，他必须全力克制自己才能掠过在那稚嫩的喉咙里抽动的欲望。他一定会弄伤他，但他绝对不愿。

Bucky的口腔被男人占据地密不透风，他差点无法呼吸。说实话，他正在控制自己不要再流下眼泪。他用手扶着，让男人的阴茎顶到自己的喉咙在被挤压到温暖娇软的口腔内壁。Steve被他毫无章法却意味撩人的动作刺激得头皮发麻，他感到自己被男孩紧紧得吸舔着，狭小的咽喉越来越烫。他提男孩捋过遮住脸蛋的长发，也再也无法克制，双手护住男孩的后颈在他口中抽插起来。

男孩的温度让他迷醉，他喉间因为快速冲撞溢出破碎的喘息。Steve在铺天盖地围绕住自己的快感之余，感觉到男孩的手臂抱住了自己的腰，用力收紧。他从男孩的拥抱里体会到什么宝贵的情愫，而自己近乎疯狂的冲撞也终于让男孩哭出了声。他想出来却舍不得那里紧致的温暖，最后全部射在里男孩嘴里。

Bucky抱着Steve的腰，把脸埋在男人坚硬的小腹上。他单薄的后背上下起伏，累得无论如何也不愿抬起头。直到Steve托着他的下巴抬起他的脸，才依靠着男人的手掌冲他浅浅的微笑。  
男孩看起来有些艳情的意味，他的嘴唇因为摩擦有点肿起，嘴角红得仿佛能滴血，长发乱糟糟的披在肩上，苍白的皮肤染着情欲的红。Steve才发现他的短裤和内裤都褪到了膝窝，男孩瘦长的大腿上湿淋淋的沾着他自己的精液。在给予口交的时候，他在自慰。Steve笑着亲亲他的嘴角，男孩害羞了，重新把脸埋回他的胸口。

Steve搂着他的腰，从他的衣袋里掏出一盒安全套。在加油站的便利店里，你恐怕只能找到这个和棒棒糖。Bucky的脸更红了一点，想伸手去够。Steve抬高胳膊，男孩哼一声，伏在他的膝头张大眼睛。

“你付钱了吗？还有糖？”

Bucky乖乖地摇了摇头，眼睛里满是顽劣矫捷的孩子气。Steve作势要打他屁股，却还是舍不得下手。他摇下车窗把安全套扔下高架，“我们暂时用不着这个，我想它应该是一份生日礼物。”

男孩握住他的手指，“你不会把我扔掉了对吗？”他又用上流浪猫的眼神看向男人，眼底真的沾染上泪意。

街边流浪的动物，只要你对它们显示出一点点的怜爱，就再也无法摆脱掉那双可怜兮兮的眼睛。粘人、爱撒娇也爱哭，不过雇佣兵先生这个漂亮的拖油瓶，他注意到这只小猫儿有一身完美的骨头和握枪好看的手，他相信小男孩会喜欢那些好看又极具杀伤力的小玩具，毕竟他们很像不是吗。  
给小男孩戒毒对于雇佣兵先生来说有多难能？“是他们逼着我用的，”小男孩紧紧地抱住他的手臂，又露出了那副怕被抛弃的表情，“我可以的，为了你。”他的声音又低又浅，是为了说进他心里。轻轻地，却是了不起的承诺。

窗外已经接近破晓，男孩子已经睡着了。Steve下车从另一侧打开车门，把男孩从车上抱下来，男孩子枕在他的肩上，依然睡眼朦胧，“我们到家了，宝贝。”  
Bucky把脸埋进Steve的颈窝，声音还带着睡意和甜味，在男人耳边梦呓似的喃喃，“我爱你，Daddy.”

END.


End file.
